Morning
by 13thegirlwiththeglasses27
Summary: Sometimes, mornings bring moments Quinn can not forget


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

It is a Sunday morning and around seven when Quinn turns in her bed to snuggle up to her. However, empty space and cold sheets meets her hand. That draws all the sleep from her eyes and brings her to sit up.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls her name as she rubs her eyes and straightens herself.

When silence meets her, Quinn makes her bed before padding towards the toilet. She knocks three times before opening, all the while calling out her name. When she is met with nothing but the usual look of her toilet, she moves on.

It is unusual of Rachel to be missing. Then, Quinn falls into a smile. She remembers how Rachel always wakes up before her and has breakfast ready when she was up. Instantly, giggling and smiling, she rushes to her kitchen with hope to finally lay her eyes on her significant other. Yet once again, she is met with a sight of a lonely kitchen and absence of the person of interest.

A wave of doubt crawls in her system as she stands in the middle of her empty kitchen. Where has Rachel gone? Despite all her belongings are to be found here, where is she? Why has she left? Quinn curls her hands into fists as she ignores the voices of doubts that had inevitably plague her with sadness. If Rachel has gone somewhere, she will be back. There is no reason to worry. Or that is what she wants to believe.

Still grasping on the hope that wherever Rachel might be, she'll be back. Quinn takes a sigh and almost a defeat one. She really loves the morning cuddles, watching Rachel sleep and wake up next to her. It is among the moments she loves having Rachel over. There is a sense of clarity and happiness that fills her whenever she watches Rachel flutter open her eyes for the day.

Taking a sigh, Quinn walks back to her room and past Lily's room, her six-year-old sister. Currently residing with her because her father is still battling alcoholism and depression since her mother died four years ago. Despite the custody rights, sometimes having a six-year-old sister can get too much and she is blessed with her Aunt Joan who also takes care of Lily. It isn't a likely situation of having to regularly pass her sister between her and her Aunt but she is young and at college and her Aunt wants to enjoy her life.

"_Devoting yourself to every waking moment to her is not your responsibility, Lucy. She has your father and me as well. She doesn't need you to be her Mum, she needs you as an older sister." _Aunt Joan's voice rings in her ears.

A smile once again falls into Quinn's lips. She approaches the door quietly and sneaks a peek inside. There, she found Rachel, snuggling close to Lily who is still fast asleep.

"Morning." Rachel greets her.

Quinn enters the room like the floor will break and settles on seat on the edge of the bed.

"She had a nightmare and you were already asleep. I didn't have a heart to wake you up. I know you had a rough day and you were already tired so I decided to come here…" Rachel begins her explanation.

"Rachel, it's okay." Quinn smiles and sighs more happily.

Rachel falls into a smile. Lily shifts and wakes up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Morning, Lil." Quinn greets her younger sister, Lily.

"Morning." Lily replies back as she stretches her arms then turns to see Rachel, sitting next to her, "Hi"

"Hi" Rachel replies with a smile.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Quinn asks as she stands up.

Lily lights up at the word 'breakfast' and looks at Quinn.

"Oh! Can I have waffles with syrup and strawberries?" Lily asks.

"Sure, love. What about you? Any requests?" Quinn looks at Rachel.

"I'll do it, Quinn." Rachel urges.

Quinn chuckles. It is a routine that Rachel falls into. She makes breakfast and Quinn makes dinner.

"It's okay. I'll go and make breakfast. You make sure she does her bed." Quinn approaches her and places a kiss on her head before leaving.

Rachel watches Quinn leave the room before moving to look at Lily who pulls her tongue at Quinn. She chuckles and smiles.


End file.
